


...who lived?

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Porque, en ocasiones, ser un héroe no es para siempre.





	...who lived?

Los Weasley, marginados del mundo mágico…en el décimo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts.   
Como de costumbre, todo empezó con un pequeño murmullo en cuanto Harry Potter se separó de su mujer para cumplir con sus deberes como candidato a primer ministro; Ginny Weasley -la primera del clan en llegar-, decidió hacer oídos sordos a los ya clásicos comentarios fingiendo una fascinación completa por colocarle correctamente el gorrito a James, de apenas dos años de edad.   
“Traidora…”   
“Mira que defender a esa gente después de lo que le pasó a su dos hermanos…”   
“No sé cómo Harry Potter se pudo quedar con ella…” 

Estas frases fueron aumentando conforme iban llegando el resto de miembros de la familia de pelirrojos -con la excepción de Percy, que había llegado a teñirse mágicamente todo el pelo de su cuerpo para que no se le pudiera relacionar con sus congéneres- para convertirse ya en prácticamente gritos de indignación a la llegada de Hermione Granger…y su marido, Draco Malfoy, que se unieron con discreción al grupo marginal donde también estaban Neville Longbottom de la mano de Luna Lovegood y otras dos familias que se habían vuelto muy cercanas a estos brujos en los últimos tiempos: los Scamander y los Kowalski.   
-Éste es uno de los escasos momentos en los que entiendo por qué te puso el sombrero en Gryffindor en vez de en Ravenclaw.-Le dijo a modo de saludo Ginny, mientras la abrazaba.-¿Al final va a venir a alguien más de la WRP?-Ella negó con la cabeza, con pesar.   
-No, no se atreven, ni siquiera los que eran niños pequeños cuando todo ocurrió.   
-Nuestra maravillosa sociedad.-Gruñó Bill Weasley, que no sólo tenía que soportar el acoso que estaba sufriendo su familia por ayudar en el intento de reinserción de todos los miembros del bando oscuro dispuestos a reincorporarse en sociedad después de haber pagado por sus crímenes, sino también por tener ciertos rasgos licantrópicos tras el ataque sufrido hacia ya más de una década.   
Porque, por mucho que la gente dijera que aceptaba a los licántropos como iguales, a la hora de verdad los despreciaban tanto o más que los colectivos más conservadores del mundo Muggle (y no tan muggle) a los homosexuales.   
-No sufras lobito, que si mi tienda es cara no es precisamente por el coste del producto…-Aunque ahora fuera más ácido y sombrío, nada había podido eliminar el humor de la personalidad de George.-Supongo que es lo único bueno de tu braguetazo, ¿no Hermione? Nuestros maravillosos productos a un precio que te puedes permitir…-Todos hicieron una mueca de pesar involuntaria: para George, seguían siendo nuestros productos: suyos y de Fred.   
-Oh, George, calla, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que yo haya conseguido una pareja que me rasque detrás de la oreja mientras que la tuya prefiera darte con la escoba en la cabeza…-Todos rieron.   
-Buena Granger, pero yo no rasco detrás de las orejas, ahí no hay sangre que limpiar.   
-Hurón imbécil.   
-Empollona sin vida social.   
-Rubio de bote.   
-Hija de…dentistas.   
-Malfoy, creo que eso no es insulto.-Todos rieron. Lo cuál fue más de lo la gente a su alrededor pudo soportar.   
Más concretamente, más de lo que un mago o bruja cuyo nombre jamás se llegó a conocer pudo soportar.   
Un hechizo silencioso golpeó a Draco Malfoy en la cabeza sin previo aviso.   
Palidez aún más espectral, rigidez, Caída.   
Muerte, gritos, caos.   
Y, en mitad de ello, un grupo de personas que habían hecho el acto más difícil y honroso imaginable -perdonar a los que les hirieron y luego realmente se arrepintieron-, en un estado de parálisis que les hacía parecer presas del mismo maleficio que la víctima del suelo.   
Y Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, el chico que se había convertido en un hombre querido y respetado por todos perdió en aquel instante con su absoluta falta de reacción el apoyo de los que, probablemente, conformaban el grupo de personas que tenían la exclusividad de su afecto en el mundo entero.   
A veces, crecer y madurar no significa hacerte mejor. 

Nueve años después, andén 9 y ¾   
-Mamá, no es justo, yo sé muchas más cosas de Hogwarts que James, ¿por qué él puede ir y yo no?   
-Scorpius Granger-Malfoy, por última vez, la paciencia es una virtud casi igual de importante que el conocimiento y, además, si tan bien te conoces Hogwarts, sabrás que los niños de Casi nueve años no pueden ir a clase, ¿verdad?-El joven de pelo multicolor que los acompaña se rio con cierta sorna.   
-Pillado primito.-A pesar de que llevaban conviviendo desde prácticamente el nacimiento del pequeño Scorpius (desde la aciaga mañana en la que Harry James Potter, consumido por la culpa, había tomado por primera vez whisky de fuego para desayunar, siendo consciente de que no era un hábito a inculcar a su ahijado), Teddy seguía insistiendo en recordar quienes habían sido sus padres y, por tanto, incapaz de considerar como hermano de sangre al chico de pelo casi platino tan encrespado como el de su madre.-Mira quién está allí, ¿ganas de quejarte a tu tita Ginny sobre la justicia o falta de ella en que su niño se vaya Escocia a estudiar encerrado durante meses y tú no?   
Scorpius miró a la aludida y tragó saliva; con sus músculos hiperdesarrollados por el continuo quidditch y su mirada siempre firme, Ginny Weasley antes Potter antes igualmente Weasley, imponía a pesar de su no excesiva altura.   
-Mejor no, mamá y tú tenéis razón.   
-¿Sobre lo bien que me queda el uniforme? Gracias chicos, no hacía falta.-James Sirius Weasley les sonreía con su habitual picardía. Ya llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto y, con cierto atrevimiento, se había colocado también una corbata con los colores de la casa de sus sendos progenitores: rojo y amarillo.   
-El amarillo es mejor con el negro, joven padawan.-Teddy era muy aficionado a la cultura muggle.   
-Sí, o en el pelo de Vic, todos lo sabemos Lupin.-George había aparecido detrás suyo junto con Jacob Scamander, su actual (y polémica a ojos de demasiados) pareja.   
Ya todos reunidos, comenzaron los saludos y la charla distendida, hasta que reconocieron una figura subiendo con cierta dificultad de al Expreso de Hogwarts.   
Hermione compuso una mueca de decisión.   
-Oh, que demonios… 

-Deja que te ayude.-Harry se quedó helado al oír la voz de Hermione.   
-Hermione, yo…   
-¿Qué, que te sientes culpable por algo que, de hecho, es culpa tuya? ¿Qué tanta es tu autocompasión que te consume hasta el punto de quenestás aún más flaco que cuando eras un crío que vivía con los Dursley, a pesar de vivir a base de alcohol y el chocolate que bien te enseñó Lupin ayuda a apartar las penas?   
>>Te voy a decir lo que pasó, Harry. Ron murió salvando a los alumnos de Slytherin de un destino fatal seguro, porque al final supo ver que todos ellos no eran más que personas como él o como yo o como tú. Pero tú no pudiste decirlo, preferiste asentir cuando la versión que todos quisieron creer, que los Slytherin de hecho le había causado la muerte, empezó a popularizarse. Luego tampoco dijiste nada cuando se demonizó a todos aquellos que tan sólo querían ser salvados. Y tampoco abriste la boca cuando mataron a Draco, ni otras veinte mil veces que pudiste.   
>>Lo que pasó, Harry, fue que tu valor murió con Lord Voldemort. Lo que pasó fue que no supiste ser un héroe cuando era más necesario.   
>>Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, ayudándote.   
>>Porque quiero creer que el Niño que Vivió sigue ahí dentro y que, con suerte, algún día volverá.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí mi nueva historia, especialmente dedicada a una amiga cuyo apoyo y comprensión significan muchísimo para mí,   
> Matemática de la Fuerza, this is for you.  
> Espero que os haya gustado mi intento de angst reflexivo,  
> Para cualquier cosa en los comentarios estoy,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
